1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicators, specifically to pneumatic mud stamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,671 to Nolte discloses a hand held, self cleaning, machine which uses embossed design rollers to sculpture designs on walls or ceilings. It puts embossed designs on walls or ceilings, in prepared areas of mortar, joint compound, clay, or cement. The machine uses a water jet spray to continuously clean the design roll and vacuum to continuously remove the contaminated water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,316 to Johnson discloses a hand tool for spreading plaster on a substrate such as a ceiling and the like in decorative designs in a repeating pattern having a stiff but resilient blade with a serrated distal, longitudinal edge. A handle is attached to the resilient blade at an opposite or proximal edge of the resilient blade from the serrated distal edge of the resilient blade. In one embodiment, the resilient blade includes two spaced-apart tool alignment marks for aligning the tool with a previously-made design of the pattern to align the next repeated design therewith. In another embodiment, the hand tool includes a pivot device associated with the resilient blade proximate one end of the resilient blade to define a location on the substrate about which the tool is to be moved to generate the design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,801 to Horl discloses a decorative relief pattern is formed on an article or substrate by first forming a layer of highly viscous material on the surface of the article or substrate, followed by applying a plurality of times to such a layer a roller having a surface design arrangement formed of a single design unit, or of several single design units, each design unit being made up of curved, linear convex bodies. The linear bodies may in fact be continuous lines or disconnected lines. Alternatively, the pattern is formed by applying the roller several times to the surface of the article or substrate while at the same time feeding the highly viscous material thereto. The method can provide an article or substrate with a decorative relief pattern having no directional traces in the direction of the rotary movement of the roller.
What is needed is a pneumatic mud stamp that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.